


Terrible Life Choices

by mostlyharmless



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex Between Minor and Mentor, Sexy Jutsu!Naruto, Underage Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto agrees to mess around with his Sexy Jutsu body and report back to Jiraiya on the experience. When unlocking the mysteries of the tuna taco turns out to be a lot harder than he expected, Naruto turns to his mentor for a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoodooRadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooRadio/gifts).



> This is porn written for a requested prompt from Mina who was feeling poorly. Feel better darlin! I tried my best. This would be the definition of 'unrepentant porn' except there is a lot of repenting going on on my side. I apologise for everything. Please pay attention to the archive warnings and tags.

Naruto was having serious second thoughts about all this. He really had felt at the time that he would do anything for a night under a roof and a hot bath, and Jiraiya's deal hadn't even sounded that bad. In fact, it seemed pretty awesome to Naruto, seeing as though all he had to do was make himself orgasm, which, come on, where was the down side to that? He had thought that this would be a piece of cake, but uh. Well.

For one thing, his Sexy Jutsu’d junk was really fucking weird. Like, of course he had seen these bits before, plenty of times. In actual fact he'd had to study them pretty hard to get the henge right in the first place. And it wasn't like he was uncomfortable in this body, it was still his. But like, he had no idea what he was doing. It was all just kind of... dry. And weird. Down there.

And another thing, Jiraiya was right there. Normally when Naruto did this he sneaked off into the trees, he didn't just nut one out right in the campsite. Here, Jiraiya's futon was an arm's length away. Naruto had no idea whether the old perv was even sleeping. The deal had been a report! Not a show!

Naruto seriously doubted that even the most detailed knowledge of what it felt like 'on the other side' would make Jiraiya's writing any more 'realistic' or 'compelling' but whatever, it wasn't Naruto's job to worry about that stuff. Naruto's job was to train. That's what he had to focus on, here. This was just part of training. So he could get stronger. So he could get Sasuke back. It suddenly occurred to Naruto that focusing on that while rubbing one out was probably actually kinda weird.

Maybe it would work better if he tackled this like he normally would and pulled out some good old fantasies from the spank bank. Naruto threw his free arm over his eyes and settled deeper into the futon. All right. Conjuring a really nice picture of Sakura's ass in those tight black shorts. Rolling those shorts off. Ino rolling those shorts off for her and kissing that little dimple at the base of her spine. Long blonde hair brushing pale thighs. Mm.

He slid his fingers down through his folds, pressing lightly at the hole there. Then the thought hit him, does Sakura do it like this? He felt himself clench warmly and then his fingers were slipping more easily. Naruto's face went hot. Okay. Sakura doing this. Sakura reaching up to play with her tits a little. Oh wow yes.

Naruto slid his hand inside his yukata and cupped one of his own large breasts, sucking in a breath at the little tingle of his hand against his hard nipple. Were they normally this sensitive? He arced his back to push his breast harder into his small palm, and the new angle of his hips made something feel really fucking amazing down where his fingers were still sliding up and down.

Naruto couldn't stop himself gasping a little, his fingers suddenly incredibly slick. It felt really good to just rub circles there, right over that nub of flesh, everywhere felt tingly and nice but there it felt so good it was almost sharp and the harder he rubbed the more he could feel something deep and wrenchingly sweet clench down inside him. The feeling was kind of freaky but it also felt so sexy he could barely stand it.

It would feel so good to be in there, Naruto realised, head muddled. It would feel so hot and tight on his dick. It would feel so amazing to be clenching around something thick and hard. He whined and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow and clamping his thighs down around his own hand. His yukata was damp with sweat, and the futon was way too hot. He wanted to throw it all off, he wanted to rub himself all over it. He rubbed his smooth legs together and tried to work his fingers inside.

The angle wasn’t right, and even though he was soaking wet he still burned uncomfortably with the stretch. It wasn’t enough. Naruto pulled his fingers out, feeling more slickness roll out down his thigh, and ground his palm against his swollen clit. It wasn’t enough, either, any more. That throbbing pull deep inside him only ached worse. His whole body felt tight and shaky and needy. Naruto humped his palm again, and had to stop with a sob. It was too much, sensitive to the point of pain, and he had no idea if he was even close to coming. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. Holy shit, this was kind of scary. What if he was stuck like this?

Naruto pushed the futon back and crawled shakily towards Jiraiya, feeling his pussy squish as he shifted. He’d just have to wake the old man up and tell him he couldn’t do it.

He stilled, blinking back the tears and gritting his jaw. No. He never went back on his word.

When he looked over, though, Jiraiya was already looking right back at him through the darkness.

“Uh! Y-you’re awake!” Naruto gasped, momentarily thrown by the higher pitch of his own voice.

Jiraiya snorted. “You weren’t exactly being quiet, kid.”

“Shut the hell up!” squealed Naruto, punching at Jiraiya’s futon. He felt too wobbly to bother with putting on the simpering act that usually went with this form.

“Ow, that was my ribs!”

“Good!” Naruto hissed. He could feel the tears coming back. Even Jiraiya being dumb wasn’t enough to kill his arousal. “This is all your fucking fault.” He felt damp and achy and stupid.

“What?” Jiraiya’s voice was deep and scratchy in the dark. It was weirdly comforting, even if Naruto would never admit that.

“I can’t... It’s not working right.”

“Ah,” said Jiraiya, solid and warm and strong and Naruto realised he was about to do something really fucking stupid at the same moment he realised he had his hands on Jiraiya’s shoulders.

“Um, kid, I don’t think you want to do this,” Jiraiya said, but his eyes were glued to Naruto’s swaying tits. Pfff.

“Don’t get any weird ideas,” said Naruto, shoving the futon down and deciding he wasn’t going to be embarrassed about this, “I just need a hand is all.”

Jiraiya wheezed with laughter as Naruto swung a leg over to straddle him. “A hand, huh?” Naruto definitely wasn’t going to be embarrassed about the wet patch he was leaving on Jiraiya’s yukata.

“And don’t you say a damn word about ‘training’ I swear.”

“Aw,” whined Jiraiya, but his big warm hands were rubbing firmly up and down Naruto’s back, which felt really nice. Yeah, this was going to be okay.

Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Naruto down until his boobs were squeezing interestingly against Jiraiya’s chest. Naruto wasn’t really all that shorter in this body, but his shoulders were a lot narrower, and Jiraiya surrounded him easily. It was actually kind of nice, though. For a few seconds he let himself sink into the rare feeling of being held, feeling himself calm down.

“What did you need help with, then?” Jiraiya rumbled in his ear.

“Well, I kind of. Feel like I need it in. In there. But my fingers aren’t enough.”

Naruto felt Jiraiya shudder. Whoa. It was kind of thrilling, knowing he could make such a powerful shinobi react like that. Well, Jiraiya made no secret of liking the Sexy Jutsu, but it was one thing to watch him huff and yell like an idiot, and another entirely to feel his breath stutter hotly in Naruto’s hair.

“It’s okay, kid, you can just lie there, I’ve got you.”

Naruto shivered, feeling something spike warm in his belly.

“No,” he said, pushing himself up and breaking the circle of Jiraiya’s arms. He felt kind of cold now.

“All right,” said Jiraiya, placidly, watching Naruto’s tits bounce again. Urk.

“I said I just needed help. I’m not a baby.”

A really weird look passed over Jiraiya’s face, but it was a bit too dark for Naruto to figure it out. Not that he actually got Jiraiya all the time, anyway, the weirdo. A weirdo who Naruto was currently straddling sans-underwear, tits hanging out. That hot bath so wasn't worth this. Okay no it totally was, it was amazing.

“Right then,” said Jiraiya, “what do you want me to do?”

Actually saying it was harder than Naruto had anticipated.

“…Can you stick your fingers in me or something, I dunno. Yours might reach better.”

“Sexy,” Jiraiya huffed.

“Pleeeeeease,” Naruto said, breathily, biting his lip and fluttering his lashes.

“SEXY!!” Jiraiya yelled.

“Shut up!! Other guests are sleeping, you idiot!”

Jiraiya cackled (quietly) and reached down to cup Naruto’s crotch with his palm. Naruto sucked in a breath.

“This okay?"

“Yeah, do it.”

Little shocks of pleasure run through him as Jiraiya worked his finger down between flushed folds and wriggled in the thick wetness down there, other hand stroking Naruto’s thigh. He screwed his eyes shut tight, waiting for some stupid comment, but none came. Then something blunt was pushing inside him.

It still burned slightly, but Jiraiya’s practiced fingers got the angle right away, and Naruto couldn’t stop a helpless sound escaping him as it slid right up inside him. He clutched at Jiraiya’s wrist, and Jiraiya stilled.

“Okay, keep going.”

The wet sounds were loud in the quiet room.

It felt so much better than doing it alone. Jiraiya’s fingers pressed and slid and lit him up inside, slow and careful and driving him out of his mind. He tried to bounce his hips, force things to speed up, but it made Jiraiya’s crooked fingers twist funny and pain twinged through him.

“Ow.”

“Sorry. It’s just not a good angle for what you’re trying to do.”

“H-hang on.”

“Oh. Are you okay?”

Jiraiya’s fingers slipped out of him, leaving Naruto clenching and empty.

“Yeah just, I need more, I need more…” He yanked at Jiraiya’s obi. “Can I…”

“Yeah, yeah, anything sweetheart, anything.”

Naruto was feeling wobbly and oversensitive again, shaky like he was going to fly apart. He freed Jiraiya’s cock all by himself as Jiraiya’s hands rested heavily on his thighs. He couldn’t look at it. This was starting to freak him out a bit. But it was also kind of exciting, too.

“I’ll hold it,” said Jiraiya. Naruto was weirdly grateful, he had been kind of stuck as to how to actually. Do what he was trying to do. Sit on a dick. Or whatever you’d call this.

His hole had been worked open pretty well by Jiraiya’s fingers, and he was so wet that as he managed to ease himself into a good position and leaned back, the thick blunt length slid deep inside him in one rush.

Naruto’s harsh gasping was the only sound in the room.

He held still for a moment, feeling his muscles clamping down in satisfaction around the intrusion. He felt full and it was weirdly good. It was better than good. It was fuckin’ awesome, especially when he let himself bounce like he had wanted to before. The rapid dragging and sliding deep inside him as he filled himself over and over felt amazing. The harder he rocked, the hotter and brighter something built down where they were joined, spreading through his whole body and driving higher and higher.

He knew he was making some pretty stupid sounds, breathy squeaks and desperate porn noises, but he couldn’t clamp down on them, and who cared, anyway, this was sex and this was awesome. Wow, this really was sex. He was having sex.

Then Jiraiya’s hands were on his tits, squeezing them tight and pushing them up and down. Naruto whined louder and his hips ground down hard, not sure whether he wanted to arc into the sensation or pull away. The older man tweaked his nipple just as Naruto angled himself away, and the zing of pain and the tug of his heavy tits made him moan and bounce harder, edging even closer to the peak of that bright bright knot of pleasure coiling tightly inside.

“What does it feel like?” asked Jiraiya, but Naruto could only groan.

Another bounce, his own motions tugging his nipples in Jiraiya’s hands, and then all Naruto could do was grind, and grind, and then that knot of pleasure burst, an overwhelming wave of clenching white pleasure rushing through him as he wailed sharply and curled forwards with deep shivers.

He didn’t even realise what he was doing until Jiraiya’s face was glancing to the side and his mouth was pressing into a sweaty palm instead. Something like shame twisted inside him, but he was too drained to really feel the bite.

“You don't want that,” was all Jiraiya said. And then he pressed Naruto’s face into his neck instead, rubbing his back until the singing in his body died down and his breathing steadied, mind pleasantly blank.

Jiraiya chuckled and then Naruto was squirming and twitching, a finger pressed against his oversensitive clit, brushing a pleasure electrically close to pain. Naruto realised as the sparks jolted through him that what he could now recognise as the edge of orgasm was still hovering close enough to reach again, maybe close enough to fall into helplessly, if Jiraiya kept doing that.

Which he did.

*

(And then he did again. On his prompt Naruto tried his best to describe how it felt while it was happening, but in the end he just screamed a lot and then fell asleep, releasing the jutsu. Jiraiya didn’t come at all and was super blue-balled and stomped around in the morning. He ended up getting Naruto to write the chapter for him instead. It was a huge success.)


End file.
